


Admitting Feelings

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: Celebrity Imagines [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: You recently starting working on set for The Flash, and your celebrity crush blossoms into full blown feelings.





	

    Your first day on the set of the show, The Flash, was probably one of the scariest days of your life. You were nervous that none of the other cast members would like you, and you felt like you were going to just get in the way. You were especially scared to meet Carlos Valdes. You had grown to have quite a big crush on him and you were 99% sure that you were going to make a fool of yourself in front of him. You were completely right.

The first time you had met Carlos you were flustered, internally freaking out at the fact that you were in the presence of him. You stumbled over your words, your face constantly lit up in a light blush. You had actually even tripped over air and almost ran into him, but luckily you managed to catch yourself before you could actually hit him.

It took you a few weeks to become accustomed to not only being around him, but the whole cast. You were an avid watcher of the show before you got your role, so you definitely had your fair share of freaking out when you walked into the cortex for the first time. The one thing you remember from the day was the light chuckle that Carlos had let out when you squealed in excitement when you saw Grant in the Flash costume for the first time in person.

You had expected most of the things that happened, but the one thing you didn’t plan for was Carlos becoming one of your best friends. You being so shy you didn’t think that you would be able to talk to anyone, let alone him. It seemed that Carlos either couldn’t tell how shy you were, or didn’t care, because he made it his job to talk to you every single day.

Whether it was between takes or just during down time on set, it seemed that Carlos gravitated to your presence. Let’s just say that you weren’t exactly complaining. You were so thankful that he would take the time out of his day to talk to you, especially because you knew that you wouldn’t have the confidence to do it.

The best part about you spending so much time with him was the fact that you slowly came out of your shell. Yeah, you still weren’t 100% yourself and comfortable around him, but you definitely were more comfortable around him than anyone else. Little did you know that Carlos loved your daily talks just as much as you did. You caught his attention the moment that you walked onto set wearing a big coat and a beanie, the adorably confused look on your face as you tried to figure out everything that was happening.

Carlos developed a crush on you as the time went on and he began to get to know you better. He loved the little faces you made when you were confused, or the slightly anger you would show when you couldn’t remember your line. He loved all of it. Now, he obviously wasn’t in love with you yet, but he could tell it was getting there, and quick. So, he decided he was going to ask you out.

You could tell from the moment you walked on set that something was off. You couldn’t figure out what it was though. Your small routine had followed the same way it always had, Carlos had met up with you in your trailer to run lines and hang out, everything seemed normal. That was until those six words came out of his mouth and cut you off.

“Go on a date with me.”

You instantly stopped talking, your eyes slowly moving to meet his, trying to comprehend and realize what he just said. As you stared at him wordlessly, he repeated his words.

“Are you being serious?” You asked, the look of confusion that he loved so much was smeared across your face like a painting. Your eyes follow as he wordlessly nods his head, staring into your eyes so deeply. You slowly nod you head in response, a smile shining bright on your face as his slowly moves to mimic yours. The next words that came out of your mouth shocked not only him, but also yourself.

“Can I kiss you?”

The moment the words come out of your mouth, your hands are shooting up to cover it, your face flaring up in a bright blush. Carlos chuckles lightly before his hand reaches up to grab your wrist, pulling it away from your face as he laces your fingers together. Pulling you closer by your hand, his other hand lands on your cheek as he pulls you into a soft kiss.


End file.
